


Infinite

by quillvine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Late Night Conversations, Late Nigths, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: When he finally kisses her he sees their future, what they can accomplish together what they can become. The infinite universes where she stays by his side forever and ever. When they pull away from each other he looks her in the eyes and in that moment he knows he is infinite.





	Infinite

Tony Stark runs on caffeine. From saving the world to pulling multiple all-nighters in the lab, not to mention all the nightmares that plague him when he does try to sleep, caffeine is an old friend. However, today is a different story. Today, the day he had that big meeting with some important board member. Today, the day Happy took his one day off. Today, the coffee machine malfunctioned. So he has to go to that damn meeting and pray to God that he will stay awake.  


The meeting is boring. So boring. The meeting drags on and on and the voices just end up melding together, its putting Tony to sleep. The room is so warm, and he kind of wishes he had a blanket. Just when he feels his eyes start to close and his mind drifts away, a cup of steaming hot coffee is slammed down in front of his face. Holding that cup of coffee is a hand and that hand is attached to a very pretty young woman. She’s wearing a bright red pencil skirt and the sweetest smile, it takes all of his effort not to stare.  


“I thought you might want some.  


His sleep-deprived brain struggles for a response, he’s definitely starting now.  


“A woman after my own heart.”  


When he leaves the meeting he finds the girl sitting outside of the meeting room. He approaches her to thank her for the cup of coffee, but before he can say anything she hands him another cup of coffee and walks away.  


When he looks at the cup, he sees a name and a number. The coffee tastes even sweeter that day.

~oOo~

Their first date is at a steakhouse, he whisks her away into an intimate dimly light booth. They have a great time. He learns that she’s an employee at Stark Industries and he tells her he wonders how he missed out on such a gem. And she laughs, it’s full-bodied and beautiful and it could fuel his dreams for years.  


He remembers her face light by the candlelight, her eyes glistening, and her oh so beautiful smile and in that moment he knows absolutely bewitched by her. He can’t help himself from falling, falling, and falling, leaning and leaning, and leaning, closer and closer. And oh God, when they kiss Tony, swears he sees stars.

And when he drops her off at her apartment, he imagines the infinite possibilities they can have together.

~oOo~

Their relationship is a whirlwind. It just keeps progressing and progressing. First, she meets the team, then she moves in and Tony is scared. He’s never had a relationship like this, these are uncharted waters and he doesn't know what to do.  


All he can think about is all of the infinite things that can go wrong. All the things that he can screw up, all the things that he can’t fix, all the things that can go wrong. It sends him into a panic just thinking about it. This is the one thing that he can’t afford the screwup, the one thing he cannot afford to lose, with his luck, this is something that he’ll never get to keep.  


Friday night she brings back pizza for the team and he doesn’t know what he’s feeling so he just holes up in his lab. He stays there for God knows how long just tinkering away trying to hide from the world. She walks in with some pizza on a plate and just sits. That's what he loves about her, she’s patient, kind and understanding. She just sits and waits for him to decide he’s ready to leave the lab.  


When he does decide to leave the lab she holds his hand, and he knows that everything is going to be fine.

~oOo~

Tony remembers the moment he knew. The moment he knew how much he loved her. Bruce was off to some science conference and he was all alone in the lab. It was late at night, he was battling sleep and on a whim, he called her and invited over. To this day he still doesn't know what she was doing up so late at night but he’s grateful that she was because if she hadn’t come over that night he might have never known.  


When she arrives he asks JARVIS to send her up and she arrives at the lab looking as tired as he felt. He smiles when her eyes light up at the sight of Dum-E whirring around the lab and when he beckons her over to show her what he’s working on the awe on her face is priceless. Tony continues to work on his new tech, answering the questions that she has, stopping to talk to her and point out the things in the lab that he knew she would find interesting. At one point she asks JARVIS to order Chinese to the lab and he’s too busy to notice but when he does look up, to see her tinkering with some scrap metal eating an eggroll, something inside him lights up. He doesn't know what it is, but it’s burning him up from the inside. And in that moment Tony is scared because he knows that whatever is feeling has to do with her and he knows what he’s feeling and part of him doesn’t want it to be real.  


By now she feels his eyes boring into her and she asks him what’s wrong, he says it’s nothing and just reaches over to take her half-eaten eggroll out of her hand and pops it into his mouth. But they stay the night at the lab and when he wakes up to see her sleeping, her head lying on the table he knows that everything is okay, and while he might not be ready to admit it, he knows that he loves her.

~oOo~

He can’t breathe, there's a weight on his chest and he struggling for air. It feels like the world is spiraling around him and the air is getting thicker and thicker. He’s awake now, but all he can see is destruction, the destruction that he’s caused, something he can't undo.  


He’s so consumed by his thoughts that he doesn’t notice that the lights have turned on and that there’s hand holding him, grounding him. She’s beside him and right now that’s all he can focus on. She hugs him and smooths out the wrinkles on his shirt, runs a hand through his hair. She kisses him on the temple and asks if he wants to go on a late night burger run and in that moment Tony Stark know that he wants to marry her.

~oOo~

Tony can’t help thinking about how breathtaking she looks. She’s standing across from him holding his hands and she’s glowing. Tony can’t believe that they’re actually getting married, that he is the person that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. He can imagine all the things they could do together, all the obstacles they can overcome and all the things they can achieve. He feels her hand squeeze his and Tony can start to feel his eyes start to water.  


When he finally kisses her he sees their future, what they can accomplish together what they can become. The infinite universes where she stays by his side forever and ever. When they pull away from each other he looks her in the eyes and in that moment he knows he is infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how I feel about this one.
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated.
> 
> If you liked that check out my Bruce Wayne fic [The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215261)


End file.
